1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pillows. More particularly the present invention pertains to a pillow designed for infants which safely supports the neck of an infant while allowing the infant's head to maintain an upright position in relation to the infant's spinal column.
2. Discussion of the Background
For the first few months of life, newborn infants have very weak neck muscles which are incapable of supporting the weight of their oversized heads. As such, newborns or infants do not have sufficient neck strength to support their heads in a given position for any length of time.
For example, when riding in a car, the slightest changes in the car's momentum such as when turning, when coming to a stop, and when accelerating can result in the spontaneous head movement of the infant which causes the infant to awaken before the time desired by the infant and its mother. Car seats are presently required to be worn by infants in all fifty states and are designed for safety and comfort. However, car seats do not provide any neck support whatsoever.
Due to the delicate and weak nature of a baby's neck, it is preferable that a support mechanism not be tied about the neck. Rather, a need is seen for a flexible and light-weight neck support which will conform to the baby 's neck and lend support therefor while maintaining the baby's head in an erect position.